A Day in Stars Hallow
by ActressQueen11
Summary: Lorelai and Rory are still not talking but an unexpected visiter calls Rory. Lorelai and Luke are dating, but things go terribly wrong when Rachel returns.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, this is my first script! It was actually a daydream, but i think ill add a lot more. I usually just daydream about Luke and Lorelai, but I will include Rory as much as possible. I hope you like it!

Rory and Lorelai are still not talking. Lorelai and Luke are dating.

(Lorelai walks into the dinner)  
Lorelai: Hey hun! (Kisses him on the cheek)  
Luke: Hey. (Gets Lorelai coffee)  
Lorelai: Oh, Luke! Your my savior.  
Luke: I'd hope so.  
Lorelai: (Looks around diner) Wow, its crowed in here.  
Luke: Yea, so im extra busy.  
Lorelai: Aww... so you mean we can't go and make out?  
Luke: Do you want anything?  
Lorelai: Umm... yeah. The usual.  
Luke: One usual comming right up.  
(Kirk turns to Lorelai)  
Krik: Hey Lorelai, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to me and Lulu's wedding?  
Lorlelai: Oh, Kirk, you didn't tell me you and Lulu were getting married?  
Krik: Were not. I havent proposed yet. But i wanted to get a clear list of who's comming and who's not so we can get married right away. I was thinking whenever the day looks good, or feels right.  
Lorelai: Okay, well Kirk you can put me on the list.  
Kirk: Okay, so you can be reached at anytime... incase we decide to get married at last minute, which could most likely happen.  
Lorelai: Put me on the list, Kirk!  
Kirk: Okay, and I have another question.  
Lorelai: (annoyed) What?  
Kirk: Could I put Rory on the list.  
Lorelai: (Pause) Um... sure, i mean, i dont know. You can call her.  
Kirk: Okay, well do you think she would be able to drive down here at any moment?  
(Luke comes with Lorelai's food)  
Luke: Here ya go.  
Lorelai: Um, thanks Luke.. but im not that hungrey anymore.

Post comments please!!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys! Im writing more!

(Lorelai's is walking outside of the diner she looks around as she walks home.)

She walks passed the town square, where she and Rory had split up area's to go shopping for her for college. She walks past "Doose's Market" and remembers every week spending tons of money on junk food for movie night with Rory. Her eyes fill up with tears when she thinks about the times she had with Rory, and the times she doesnt. She thinks about this route that they walked so many times before to get to "Lukes." Lorelai goes inside her house. She takes off her jaket and puts her purse down, and looks around the empty room. She walks up to the fireplace and picks up a picture. It was a Christmas card when Rory was about five. Lorelai is holding Rory and they are laughing. She wished that for just one second she could go back in time and take that picture again. Her wet eyes drifted over to another picture. It was of Rory when she was about five years old standing infront of her grandparents house. Lorelai couldnt help but think that Rory was there now. At her parents house, the place she had tried so hard to stay away from. A single tear ran down her face. Her thoughts were interuppted with her cell phone ringing. Lorelai wiped the tears from her eyes and went to answer her phone.

Lorelai: Hello?  
Luke: Hey, It's me. I just wanted to know if everything was alright... you seemed a little upset at the diner.  
Lorelai: Oh, no, Im fine.  
Luke: You sure. I would come over there, but im kind of busy here.  
Lorelai: No, Luke, Im fine. Now get back to work.  
Luke: Okay, I'll see you later for coffee right?  
Lorelai: Yeah, see you later. (She hangs up the phone and walks back to the picture. She stares at it for a second. The picture slowly tuns into Rory now really standing infront of her house. She is on her cell phone carrying some coffee, she obviously just came back from commmunity sevice.)  
Rory: Um, sure. I think it'll be alright. So, pick me up around eight? Okay... cool, see you then. (She hangs up her phone and walks into the poolhouse. Rory puts down her stuff and see's a note on the counter. It reads: "Rory, I was looking through some old stuff when I found a box of things that I wondered If you would like to look through and keep some things." It was no doubt from her grandmother. Rory looked at the old cardboard box on the ground, who every would have thought that her grandmother, of all people, would use a cardboard box. She saw a card at the top and picked it up. It was a Christmas card of her and her mother. The one she had seen up on the fireplace for all those years. But now it seemed to look diffrent. It meant something much deeper. She looked at them laughing and for that one second, Rory had forgotten all about the rift between the two of them, and when she bounced back to reality, she wished more than anything that it would all go away.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay here we go:

(Lorelai is at the main desk at the Dragonfly. The phone rings and Michele answers.)

Michele: Drangonfly Inn, Michele speaking. How may I help you? (Pause) This is not a bed and breakfast- (pause) Well there is a diffrence, because a bed and breakfast is for one night only, while here at- (pause) Yes we still serve food! (pause) Im sorry we don't have any rooms available for bumbling idiots.  
Lorelai: Michele! (Grabs the phone) Hi, can I help you? Yes, we still have room service- we have everything a bed and breakfast has, only better. Okay, one for... how many nights? One, okay. Thank you. (She hangs up and gives Michele an evil look.)  
Michele: He was a bumbling idiot and he was annoying me!  
Lorelai: Still Michele, you have to be nice to our guests!  
Make them feel welcome.  
(The phone rings)  
Michele: Drangonfly Inn, Michele speaking, how may I help you?  
(Lorelai starts to walk away and points to a grin on her face.)  
Lorelai: Be nice, Michele.  
(Lorelai walks into the Kitchen where Sookie is fighthing with Jackson over the phone.)

Sookie: But Jackson! Im at work, I can't come down there! (Pause) Your not being fair! Can't you bring him to a babysitter? (Pause) Oh, im sure you find someone to babysit him! How about Kirk, he's always ready for a job! (Pause) Oh, right... but Krik wouldn't mind bringing him with the dogs. (Pause) Well, fine! Figure it out on your own then! (Hangs up)  
Lorelai: (Getting herself some coffee) What was that about?  
Sookie: Oh, Jackson's being... Jackson.  
Lorelai: Oh, well- is something burning?  
Sookie: Oh! The fried patatoes! Oh! Oh, look! Now there burt patatoes!  
Lorelai: Okay, well im gonna go get out of your way.  
Sookie: Oh, your not in my way... did you want to tell me something?  
Lorelai: No, nothing...  
Sookie: Oh! We had a complaint earlier when you were at Luke's that the toilet in room 242 was broken! Michele gave them another room but I think we'll need to get Tom in here to fix that.  
Lorelai: No, Tom's on vacation. I'll see if Luke can tongiht.

Switch to Rory. She is getting ready to go out with Logan. She has on a dress and it finishing her hair when her grandmother pages her down with the intercom.

Emily: (Over the intercom) Rory! Come down here please. Antuenette wants your sizes for the dress DAR dinner next thursday.  
Rory: Im kinda buisy right now, Grandma.  
Emily: Well she needs them now. This women has now patients whats so ever. I need you to get your sizes done before I fire her.  
Rory: (Sigh) Okay, Grandma. Ill be right there.

Rory comes back up from being messured. She is wearing jeans and a T-shirt instead of her dress which lay on the couch waiting for her. When she walks back in she sees that the button on her message machine is flashing "1" new message. She listens.

Jess: Hey Rory, It's me. I was in town and I thought I'd stop by, but unfortunatley some drunk guy started a fight with me and well that leaves me here, in jail. I wondered if you could come and bail me out. You'll need $200, it's my bail money. I'll tell you the rest when you come, or if you come...


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, Im glad you guys liked it so far. We take off from Rory getting the message from Jess and she is now at the police station.

(Rory walks up to the reception desk)  
Police Officer: Hi, can I help you?  
Rory: Um, yeah. I'm here to pick up a Jess Miliano... (takes money out) I brought bail money. I dont know, he said it was just $200.  
Police Officer: That's right. (Takes money) I'll go get him for you. You can wait in that room over there.

(Rory nods and goes to sit down. She imedialty reconizes a familair voice.)  
Colin: What do you think he got himself into this time?  
Fin: He probab- (Sees Rory) Rory?  
Rory: Colin. Fin. What are you just doing here?  
(Just then the poilce officer comes in to boys fighting to get free, both with sweat on their foreheads. One looked up and was happy to see Rory. The other was angry.)  
Rory: Logan...

Lorelai walks into the diner. She sits at the counter.

Lorelai: Hey.  
Luke: Hey. (Gets her coffee.)Do you want anything else?  
Lorelai: Um... I can't. I have to get back to the Inn. But are you doing anything tonight?  
Luke: No, do u want to go out to eat?  
Lorelai: Well, actually. One of the toilets at the inn isn't working right... so, if you could come over and fix it...  
Luke: Don't you have someone you are supose to pay to do these kind of things?  
Lorelai: Yeah, Tom. But he's on vacation.  
Luke: I'll be over at about 7.  
Lorelai: Okay, thanks! Love you bye!  
(Luke waves goodbye)

(Later at the Inn. Lorelai is walking to the main desk. She notices a guy with a small suitcase and a golf club. She leans in to talk to Michele.)  
Lorelai: Is that the bumbling idiot?  
Michele: Yes, it is. And he is getting on my nerves already.  
Lorelai: Cheer up Michele. It's only for one night.  
Michele: One night... (annoyed sigh.)  
(Lorelai sees Luke come in with "Bert," his toolbox. She goes up to great him.)  
Lorelai: Hey.  
Luke: Hi. I'm gonna have to make it quick. I need to get back to the diner.  
Lorelai: Oh, okay. Follow me. (She tells him the room and hands him the key. He goes upstairs. Lorelai walks over to the dining room and notices Sookie looking very agervated at someone.)  
Sookie: But yes, it's real! All food is real becuase you can eat it!!  
Man: But the salad... is it-  
Sookie: Im going to make you what Im making everyone else... and you are going to eat it!! (She storms into the Kitchen. Lorelai follows.)  
Sookie: That man is so...  
Lorelai: He's a bumbling Idiot.  
Sookie: Oh, thank you! that's the word im looking for.  
Lorleai: Oh, no don't thank me, thank Michele.  
(About ten minutes later Luke comes downstairs.)  
Luke: Okay, it's fixed.  
Lorelai: Okay.. good. Thank you so much. hey, do you want to come over after the diner closes so I can thank you properly?  
Luke: Um, yeah. Sure. I'll be over at about 8:15ish.  
Lorelai: Okay, see you then. (Kiss him goodbye)

(Luke walks back to the diner, lost in his thoughta about Lorelai. When he gets to the Diner, he see someone sitting at the counter that he hasn't seen in a long time. She turns her head when she hears the door open, and smiles at the face that she has missed. He walks inside and is unsure if he is angry, upset, or happy.)  
Luke: Rachel. What- what are you doing here?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, just taking off from last time... enjoy.

Rachel: Hey, Luke.  
(Luke just stares at her, not sure if he's angry or happy)  
Rachel: I, uh... well, I've missed you...  
(Two minutes goes by. Luke walked over to the counter and put down "bert." They just stared at one another.)  
Luke: Rachel, I've missed you too, but- (He sighs) I can't be in a relationship with you.  
Rachel: I know... but still, don't you miss being together sometimes. Like that time when we went down to the lake, and went fishing in the boat you made. (Luke smiles.) And you caught that HUGE fish, and the boat tipped cause we both slide to one side... (Rachel and Luke laugh. They smile at each other. Miss Patty looks into the mirror with shocked eyes. She couldn't beleive it. Rachel's back.)  
Luke: (looks down at watch) Oh, shoot. Um... I have to go... I have these things to get for tomarrow. The diner. (He said breaking the silence)  
Rachel: Oh, okay, sure.  
Luke: You can stay upstairs if you'd like. I'll be back pretty late. So don't wait for me.  
Rachel: Oh, okay...  
Luke: Yeah, everything's pretty much the same up their, you'll find everything alright. (As he was leaving, Rachel spoke.)  
Rachel: Thank you, Luke.  
(Luke shook his hand as in to say "No problem" The left on his way to Lorelai's.)

The screen flashes to Lorelai at her house. She is looking through a box of movies, searching for a movie to watch. She yawns and goes to get a cup of coffee, when she is holding the cup she looks down at it and thinks, "im not in the mood for coffee" and puts the cup down and goes over to the phone. She dials Sookie's number.  
Lorelai: Hey Jackson. Is Sookie there.  
Jackson: Uh, sure, who is this?  
Lorelai: It's Lorelai Jackson. Can't you tell by my voice?  
Jackson: Yeah, but it's diffrent on the phone.  
Lorelai: Whatever, can I talk to Sookie?  
Jackson: Here she is.  
Sookie: Hello?  
Lorelai: Hey.  
Sookie: Hey, what's up?  
Lorelai: I'm craving an apple.  
Sookie: You're what?  
Lorelai: Im craving an apple and you know the last time I craved an apple, right?  
Sookie: Oh, my God!!  
Lorelai: Yeah, but Im not sure.  
Sookie: Are you going to the doctors? Oh, Are you gonna tell Luke, does he alread know?  
Lorelai: Yes, eventually, and no.  
Sookie: Oh, my God! The town is gonna flip!!  
Lorelai: But the town won't know until Luke knows. Correct?  
Sookie: Mums the word.  
Lorelai: Okay, I gotta go.  
Sookie: Alright. Oh, Im so happy for you!  
Lorelai: Bye. (She hangs up the phone and looks around nervoulsy. There is a knock at the door. Luke's there. She opened the door.)  
Lorelai: Hey.  
Luke: Hey.  
Lorelai: You could have just come in.  
Luke: Uh, yeah I no. Sorry.  
Lorelai: Oh, um, no it's okay.  
(Both are acting ver akward.)  
Lorelai: I um, I thought we'd watch "It's A Wonderful Life."  
Luke: Right. Okay.  
(They both sit on the couch. Lorelai was suprised Luke didnt fight with her about it not being Christmas yet. Niether one of them were really watching the movie. They were both thinking about the future and what was going to happen. And niether one had mentioned their bug secrets, like they had planned.)

You see Rory and Jess both sitting down out side of the jail. Logan is staring at Rory, and so is Jess. Rory just looks down at her hands confused. It is silent until Jess breaks it.  
Jess: I'm tied and Im thirsty, so if you don't mind Rory, Im gonna go next store and see if they have any water over there, and then maybe when i return we can go. (Jess leaves)  
Logan: (Immedialty after Jess leaves) How do you know him?  
Rory: What were you doing?  
Logan: How do you know him!?  
Rory: Jess is an old friend, okay?  
Logan: Oh, yeah, sure!  
Rory: He is!  
Logan: And did you ever date him?  
Rory: Well, yeah... but that was awhile ago... What happened?  
Logan: That punk got in my way! That's what happened!!  
Rory: He's not a punk Logan! And what were you thinking!! Getting drunk right before you were going to come and get me!  
Logan: Hey, he was just standing around. And the next thing I know, he's in my way! Pushing me around, trying to start a fight with me! He wants you Rory!  
(Jess returns but niether Rory or Logan notice)  
Rory: I don't know why he called me! He just showed up okay! It's not like I wanted him to. I didnt ask him to fight with my boyfriend!  
(Jess leaves angry and upset. He feels angry and ashamed. He felt a tear in his eye as he sat down on the curb clearing his thoughts as he could still hear them yelling at each other. He thought about the first time he had met Rory, and the first time they kissed at Sookie's wedding. Then he realized how that all seemed to evaporate into now. He was "the other guy." He was alway "The other guy." With Dean, and now with Logan. He fell asleep.

Later he awoke. He looked down at his watch. It read "3:00." He walked over to where Rory and Logan had stood over 6 hours ago. They were no longer there. He walked over to the pay phone, he knew he just should have done this instead of calling Rory. The phone rang.)  
Luke: Hello?  
Jess: Uh, hi...  
Luke: Jess! What's wrong, did something happen!?  
Jess: Um, kinda. I need you to com pick me up if you can. Im at the Harvard Police Station...


	6. Chapter 6

At Luke's Diner at 4:30 in the morning. Luke and Jess are siting at the counter drinking coffee.

Luke: Okay, we've been sitting here for about a half an hour and you still haven't told me why you were in jail.  
Jess: Right.  
Luke: Well, are you ever going to tell me? (Jess doesn't answer) Does it have anything to do with Rory? Because she's having a hard enough time right now t-  
Jess: I just called her to pick me up! Okay?  
Luke: You called Rory instead of me? You called Rory instead of your mother?  
Jess: Yes. Okay? I don't know why, I just did. And I see now that I probably shouldn't of.  
Luke: Yeah, you probably shouldn't of. (Akward silence)So why did you need me if you called Rory?  
Jess: (very agervated) Because she left me there okay! Look, I did nothing wrong! Her boyfriend started a fight with me! That's it... end of story! (Jess gets up and walks out of the diner.)

Cut to Rory at the pool house. She is just waking up. Logan is sleeping next to her. Rory slowly remembers what happened last night. It had been only about 11 hours ago when she had received the message from Jess. The rest seemed like a blur, except for the big parts, the argument with Logan, the not finding Jess... Oh, my God! She remembered how Jess had left and never came back. After an hour of searching, they decided to give up and go home. Rory wondered if Jess was outside in the cold, or if he went back to the Police Station, or what kind of trouble made him not return. And that put Rory back to sleep, just like it had seven hours ago.

Rory later awoke from the continues latin loops coming from her cell phone. She immediately popped out of bed. She opened her purse which played on the chair from the night before, and flipped open her phone. She managed a very groggy "Hello."  
Jess: Rory, uh, hi.  
Rory: Jess! (With the yell of his name Logan awoke, and her voice sounded wide awake.)I'm so sorry about last night we trye-  
Jess: It's alright. I, um... I'm at Lukes.  
Rory: Oh, okay... good.  
Jess: Okay, well... bye...  
Rory: No, um, wait. (She turned to look at Logan who was staring at her from her bed. She couldn't possibly say anything about meeting him for lunch or something- just to talk, like friends, of course, but still, nonetheless Logan would never understand.) I'm REALLY sorry, Jess.  
Jess: I know. (And with that he hung up. Rory was upset that he was hurt by her actions, so she was going to make it up to him. She would go to see him, even if it meant going back to the place she ran away from, Stars Hallow.)

Lorelai had felt diffrent when she woke up that morning. She wasn't sure that she was pregnant yet, she might not even be. But just the thought gave her the chills. She would never want to go threw it alone again. It's the worst feeling, being alone. It's like a coldness that everyone was staring at you, judging you. Expecially without Rory right now. And if something happened, like Luke wouldn't be there for some reason, Lorelai felt that she would have to leave Stars Hallow, her home. Lorelai couldn't come up with a reason though, Luke would love to hear the news that's why she came up with the conclusion that she would tell him. As she entered the diner she became very nervouse, almost short of breath. But when she entered she saw a person that she was so shocked to see, that she forgot the reason she was there.)  
Lorelai: Rachel- Uh, hi.  
Rachel was dressed in Luke's flannel shirt while serving coffee to other customers.  
Rachel: Oh, hey Lorelai. Sit down and I'll get you some coffee. (Lorelai obeyed her and took a seat at the counter. She just stared blankly at her coffee cup thinking, should i drink, or not. What could it do to the baby?)  
Rachel: So, how have you been?  
Lorelai- Oh, good... very good actually. Me and Luke are happy together.  
Rachel: Yeah, he mentioned you guys were dating, thats good. (Lorelai was about to mention that they were infact engaged when he entered the diner and saw the two of them talking. He imediatly became nervous as he walked toward them.  
Luke: Hey.  
Lorelai: Hi, Luke. (There was an akward pause as Rachel spoke up.)  
Rachel: Okay, well I'm gonna finish up with the coffee.  
Lorelai: Um, you didn't mention to me that Rachel was in town.  
Luke: I know, I'm sorry. I should have told you last night, but- i dont know. Im sorry.  
(Lorelai was now curious on why Luke wouldn't tell her such a thing, was he hiding something, no, he couldn't be.)  
Luke: Nothing's going on...  
Lorelai: I never thought there was.  
Luke: Well, good. Do you have coffee? (He looks in her glass. Was it too hot?  
(Lorelai took a deep breath. She was ready to tell him. She could do this.)  
Lorelai: Well, actually, Luke. I never to-  
(Just then the door swings open with an angerd Jess. Loreali immediatly turned her head to glare at Luke when she saw Jess come through the door. Okay, why hadn't he told her this? Luke put his hand to his head and tryed to gesture that he was going to tell her. Then another person entered the door. She was angry too, trying despertly to explain something to Jess.)  
Jess: Why are you dating him anyway!?  
Rory- Wha-  
Jess: And what are you doing at your grandparents house!!? Dont't you hate living with them?  
(The diner fell silent. Lorelai looked at Rory and Rory looked back. Lorelai stood up to leave.)  
Lorelai- (to Luke) I have to go. (And she left.)

Lorelai was upset. She was upset that Luke hadn't told her about Rachel and Jess. That she hadn't got to tell Luke about her little secret, and the fact that Rory was back in Stars Hallow, back in Luke's diner... with Jess. Lorelai called Sookie at the Inn and said that she was headed to the Hospital for her pregnacy test. She had to find out what was going on in her life, and sort everything out.

She entered the big hospital doors and walked up to the reseptionest. She got herself all set and was sitting in the waiting room filling out her form.

Problem: "Pregnacy Test."

Lorelai had just finished filling out these words when she heard a familar annyoing voice flouding the waiting room. Lorelai looked up to see her mother, Emily Gilmore, or should she say the devil directly from hell just about passing her on the way to the visiting area in a dignified manner when she stopped sundely and looked at Lorelai.  
Emily: Lorelai.  
Lorelai: Mother... Why are you here?  
Emily: Well, I could ask you the same question. (Lorelai managed to hide her form from her mother.)  
Lorelai: Donating blood. (Okay, so it probably wasn't the best excuse, but it was the first thing she could think of, for the fact that she had been staring at the "Be a good and donate blood," sign on the wall across from her.)  
Emily: Really?  
Lorelai: Yes.  
Emily: Lorelai, Im not in the mood for your sarcasim. (Okay, well she didn't think it was that bad of an excuse. She decided to ignore her mothers comment.)  
Lorelai: What are you doing here?  
Emily: I;m visiting Sofie, from the DAR. Her husband just had open heart surgery. If you ask me, I think it's about time that he goes. But, i'm giving my respects, nonetheless.  
(A nurse came out and called Lorelai to follow her. So Lorelai obeyed leaving her mother to her visiting. The nurse talked to her, then ran a test, and it took about 10 minutes until she returned. It gave Lorelai enough time to clear her thoughts, but she was getting more nervous by the minute. Finally the nurse returned.)  
Nurse: Okay, Ms. Gilmore. I have good news for you, the test came back positive. You're pregnant.

The first thing that came into Lorelai's mind was Oh, God, please, not _alone_.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay guys... im glad you like it. I no nothin good's happening right now, but i think this chapter will be one of the best... or at least i hope!! Okay well, enjoy!

LAST TIME LORELAI FOUND OUT THAT SHE IS, INDEED, PREGNANT. RORY WENT TO SEE JESS WITHOUT TELLING LOGAN, AND THEY ENDED WITH A FIGHT.

-Rory with Luke drinking coffee after Jess  
stormed upstairs.-  
Rory- Thanks for the coffee.  
Luke- Yeah, no prob.  
Rory- (See's Rachel) Aren't you with my mother?  
Luke- Yeah...  
Rory- Then why's Rachel?  
Luke- She's just, well... (Rachel cuts Luke off)  
Rachel- I'm gonna go over to the Market, we're running short of ketchup.  
Luke- Okay... thanks.

-Rachel is in "Doose's Market." She see's Miss.  
Patty.-  
Rachel: Hey Patty.  
Miss. Patty- Oh, hello dear. I thought I saw you around.  
Rachel- Yeah, well-  
Miss. Patty- Are you staying here?  
Rachel- Well, im not sure. Probably, but I was really here for Luke, and well you know, with Lorelai...  
Miss. Patty- Yes, well you never know, they still haven't set a date for the wedding! (Laugh)  
Rachel- The- the wedding?  
Miss. Patty- Yeah... i thought they'd never get married. But hey, here they are now, and the fact that Lorelai was the one who proposed just cracks me up!  
(Babette comes around the corner.)  
Babette- Oh, Patty! Sugar, you have to come look at these strawberrys! They look amazing! (See's Rachel) Oh, Rachel...  
Rachel- Hey, Babette. Why don't you guys go check out thge strawberry's... ive got a lot to do. (She leaves. Babette looks dumfounded.)

-Back to Rory, she finnally musters up enough strength to go up to talk to Jess.-

Rory- (Knocks on door. Music is blaring. She walks in. Jess is sittin on the couch reading a book with all the sound.) Hey, whach ya readin?  
Jess- (Gets up and turns off radio) What they hell are you here for Rory?  
Rory- Well... i dont know, okay? Why did you call me instead of Luke?  
Jess- I called Luke.  
Rory- No, first.  
Jess- Becuase i didn't want to go running to my uncle.  
Rory- Oh.  
Jess- And... and I wanted to see u.  
Rory- Oh. (sorta suprised)  
Jess- So, what are you here for?  
Rory- I guess I- I kinda missed you too.  
(Jess moves closer and Rory, he touches her cheek and closes his eyes. She starts to tremble as a tear runs down her face. They hug and share a nice kiss.)

-Lorelai is in her car.-  
Lorelai thought as she drove home... what will she do. She no's very well that Luke will always be therem that he's not another Christopher... but the craving for apples, and being in that portion of the hospitol brought back memories. Memories she wished she could forget. She passed the diner slowly. She couldnt go there now...  
She drove into her drive way and went inside her house. She sat on the couch and thouhgt. She was about to get up and call Luke and ask him to come over, but she hung up the phone right before she dialed the last number. She took a deep breathe and let out a weep, she cryed herself to a little nap. All the time thinking... "but what if..."

-Rory and Jess made they're way down to the bridge. They talked, and they had so much fun catching up on each others lives. But finally Jess quit the small talk, and hit the topic he prepared for. Her Mother.-

Jess- Rory?  
Rory- Yeah?  
Jess- What's really going on? I feel that all this stuff ur telling me about... this loving the break in school, and the fact that Logan was part of the thing that makes u happy everyday, but not as happy as me... and that it was great that you grandparents let you stay at their house... but why arent you home, at stars hallow... with your mother and luke?  
Rory- (sigh) Jess, I dont want to talk about it.  
Jess- But I do! Rory, i feel like I don't even know who you really are anymore!  
Rory- I told you everyt-  
Jess- No you didnt! Sure you told me stupid stuff! Like what's going on at the DAR... which is the stupidest club ive ever heard of! But-(calmer) Tell me Rory, please tell me.  
And for the first time, Rory explained how she felt, how she really felt.

Rory- (Starts to cry) I miss my mother... I really do. I don't know how any of it happened... but I wake up and it still feels like a dream, or a nightmare... But it's real... it's really real. (sobbing) I keep thinking about the times that we had fights, and they always came to a good ending... but i keep waiting for that night to come where we will order everything on the Chinese menu and talk and watch movies... but its not arrving... its not... (Jess hugs her and Rory lays in his lap, crying for awhile. Later Jess and Rory get into Rory's car and they hed to her grandparents house.)

-Lorelai's house; she just woke up gasping for air. She obviously had a nightmare.-

Lorelai thought- Its true... its really true! Im going to have a child... im pregnant. I have to tell Luke. So she got up and looked at the clock. Sighed, and thought, "Ill wait till the dinner closes and ill head over." So she sat and waited... preparing herself while eating apples.

- One hour later; At the diner Luke is cleaning up-

(Rachel enters)  
Luke- Hey, I havent seen you for awhile.  
Rachel- Yeah... i had some thoughts.  
Luke- Oh?  
Rachel- Luke, can I talk to you in the back for a sec.  
Luke- Uh, sure. (He flipped the sign on the door to closed and headed back)  
Rachel- Well, i ran into Miss. Patty today. (pause) At Doose's Market. She actually told me something about Lorelai and you. Something you never told me.  
Luke- Oh...  
Rachel- You're getting married Luke. Married!

-SWITCH TO LORELAI RIDING IN HER CAR TO "LUKES"-

Lorelai was ready, ready to tell him. She just kept reciting that to herself while riding in the car.

Lorelai- "I can do this... I can do this... I'm really making too big a deal out of it all... right? Yeah... Luke's not Chris... hell be happy. God I wish Rory was here.

(She parked outside. And walked into the diner.)

-SWITCH TO RACHEL AND LUKE-

Rachel- Don't you miss being with me at all!?

- BACK TO LORELAI-

(Here's Luke looks goes to the back.)

Luke- Rachel... I, of course I miss you. (Rachel kisses him passonatly and Lorelai sees. She gaspes and runs out side... runs to her car. She can see Luke in the diner trying to get to her, but she has already started the engine and is off. Driving, she doesn't no where... she can't take it. She is crying and angry and tears are pouring down her face. She was wrong, he wasn't Christopher... he was worse. Before she new it she found herself at a door. She knocked on it hard. And when the door opened. All the emotions she had felt for a very long time poured out of her with one word.

_Rory..._


End file.
